Tenten's Loss
by xXLalinialVampireXx
Summary: She had a personal mission. She would succeed, she had too. If she didn't her life as she had known it would be over, gone, and filled with pure, harsh, agony. Tenten ran, her hair flying behind her, rippinging in the wind. She ran towards her heart, her


Tenten sat on a tree branch, above Lee and Gai's training meadow. It was theirs, she hadn't trained since she had gotten back from the mission that changed her life. She couldn't stand it, all these kids playing happily in the rain. How could they be happy when the most important person was no longer in existence? She jumped down and turned away, heading towards the cemetery. She remembered the memory perfectly, not that she wanted to remember it at all. She just couldn't let go of _him_.

_**Flashback**_

_A kuanai sliced Tenten's arm as she ran, ran as fast as she possibly could. She ignored the cut, it was nothing compared to the emotion she would have to bear with if she failed her personal mission. It should have been everyone's mission, besides, how would the world go one if it happened to be failed? But she would make it successful, she had too. If she didn't her life as she had known it would be over, gone, and filled with pure, harsh, agony. Tenten ran, her hair flying behind her, rippling in the wind. She ran towards her heart, her center, her life, the man she loved. _

_Neji Hyuuga lay on the ground, severely bleeding. His chest heaving unevenly. He coughed, blood flew out of his mouth and splattered on Tenten's pale face, burning the skin. She was now kneeling next to the dieing man's side. She lifted his head and placed it in her lap, begging him to stay. The battle, the kuanai and shukerens flying by her, piercing her soft flesh, ignored. _

_"No!!", she shrieked, agony bleeding from the scream. "Don't leave me!" The face of Neji Hyuuga looking up at her, his eye's no longer a glowing lavender, but completely a dull, barely glowing, white. Tears steamed down her face, falling off her chin, staining Neji's shirt with saltwater along with the blood from the wound underneath. _

_Neji lifted his hand to Tenten's face, weakly, his strengh draining just as quickly as his blood was. "So........ beautiful," he whispered, smiling._

_Tenten took his hand and held to her face, keeping it there. She forced a smile back. Her tears ran down her face quicker now, leaving behind a trail of water and clean skin, unlike the rest of her face, that was covered in dirt. _

_"Tenten...." he whispered. _

_"No, don't talk, you need to save your strength so we can get you back to Kohana," she sobbed, knowing very well that he would never make it back to their village alive. _

_He shook his head weakly, then tried again. "Tenten......I hope...you already.........know this........but.......," the faint glowing in his eyes was fading amazingly fast," I........l-love....you......." _

_And those were the Hyuuga's last words before the glow in his eyes disappeared altogether and his hand fell limp. Tenten kept the hand of Neji's lifeless body to her face, tears coming harder and faster than ever. _

_"Sakura!!" she screamed helplessly. "Sakura!" She kept screaming that name untill the named changed to 'Neji'. The sun had risen now, and was shining though the trees to shine it's light upon Neji's face. His eyes stared blankly, his lips white, all color drained from his face. Tenten dropped his hand and buried her face in Neji's shirt, screaming,"Neji!!! Come back!!!! Don't do this!!!" It was muffled, though the depression was clear._

_Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, and Lee were standing around Tenten and the corpse of Neji. Hinata was the only one brave enough to break the silence once Tenten's screamed had faded._

_"Tenten. He's gone, he's not coming back," she said in a soothing voice, though her's cracked too over her fallen cousin. Tenten got up and spun around facing Hinata._

_"He's not gone!!!!" she screamed. "He's not dead!!!" though the last word was an octave higher than the rest. The bird were out and chirping happily at the sun. _

_"Shut up!!! Stop chirping!!! How can you be happy? How are you chirping? Shut up!!!" she drew a kuanai and threw it at the nearest bird. Then she crumpled to the ground. Lee walked over to Tenten and picked her up, then walked away, towards the village. _

_"No!!! Bring Neji!!!! He has to come!!! He needs to get better!!" she whispered, though it was as effective as if she had yelled. _

_Naruto had brought Neji on Tenten's orders. _

_She had failed her mission to save Neji's life._

_**End Flashback**_

She had made it to the cemetary now. She stand in front of the grave with the name _Neji Hyuuga _carved in. She visited this place frequently, it was where he was, and where he was, was where she should be. She picked a few of the red roses from a bush nearby. She took her hair out of it's buns and wrapped the ribbons around the flowers and lay them on the grve. She hadn't noticed she was crying untill she felt strong, gentel hands wipe the tears from her cheeks. She looked up and saw the man she love fade into nothing, the faint sound of an "I love you, Tenten," was heard. She lay down on the graa, letting the rain soak her. She fell asleep, where her love could visit her once again.


End file.
